


Скажи, что постараешься

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Not Canon Compliant, based on the sсript leaks from colin trevorrow's episode 9, no force persuasion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Звездная карта пути к Мортису потеряна, и теперь По делает все, чтобы не позволить Рей улететь одной.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	Скажи, что постараешься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say you'll try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296082) by [ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls). 



> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> Звездная карта пути к Мортису грозит стать для Рей билетом в один конец.  
> «Самые яркие переживания всегда испытывает только сам пользователь билета, но окружающие его люди тоже испытывают беспокойство».
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Сэр! — воскликнула Конникс, приближаясь. В ее голосе отчетливо звучала паника: — Кто-то без разрешения пытается проникнуть в ангар.

— Что?

По отвернулся от группы коммандеров, адмиралов и лейтенантов, занятых планированием атаки на Первый Орден. Основную стратегию уже наметили: каким-то образом заманить силы Первого Ордена в ловушку и, когда они окажутся в нужной точке, дать залп из всех орудий звездного разрушителя. План был не из лучших — от Финна, Роуз, R2-D2 и C-3PO все еще не поступило никаких известий, — но пока приходилось довольствоваться и таким. По догадывался, о ком говорила Конникс, и эта догадка подтверждала худшие опасения.

— Нет, она бы не стала.

Конникс успела только кивнуть уходящему По. Прочие изумленно смотрели ему в спину, возражая против его ухода. По не переживал, что покинул совещание, в полной уверенности, что более надежный план придумают и без него. Кроме того, Конникс осталась здесь и могла все проконтролировать.

У него было дело поважнее.

Она — важнее.

Добравшись до ангара, По увидел предмет своего беспокойства, со знакомым шлемом под мышкой направляющийся к его крестокрылу.

— Рей! — крикнул он зло. (Если честно, он и сам не знал, что сейчас испытывает: По одолевало странное чувство, будто его предали, покинули, бросили).

Услышав его окрик, Рей остановилась и широко распахнула глаза.

— Какого криффа ты здесь делаешь?

Подойдя к ней, По встал напротив, сложив руки на груди. В голове стучала единственная мысль: «Рей не может уйти. Она не может уйти. Она умрет, умрет, она...».

— Ухожу, — решительно ответила она. — Я должна сделать все сама.

— Ты не полетишь туда одна, — По замотал головой. — Как ты вообще доберешься? Рыцари Рен уничтожили единственную карту, которая могла привести нас к Мортису.

Он ясно помнил, что, как только провидица каким-то чудом вытащила из памяти Рей карту, рыцари Рен уничтожили ее, вырвав у них из рук. Порвали на мелкие кусочки, развеяли по ветру, словно ее никогда и не существовало. И тогда Рей сразилась с ними, одна против всех, и победила. Она была подобна богине, и сердце По, видевшего это, забилось быстрее, и он покраснел. Слава звездам, в сумерках Рей ничего не заметила.

— Я слышу его зов, — тихо сказала Рей. — С тех пор как мы покинули Бонадан.

— Рей, я все равно не отпущу тебя одну.

— Я знала, что ты так отреагируешь, — вздохнула она, явно расстроенная.

— Как «так»? — воскликнул По. Неужели Рей не догадывалась, почему он так себя ведет? Неужели не понимала, как опасно отправляться в путь одной? Своим поведением Рей лишний раз напомнила По, насколько она упряма.

— Станешь все усложнять! — рявкнула Рей. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Я должна это сделать сама!

— «Ты что, не понимаешь?» — передразнил он. — Солнышко, похоже, это ты не понимаешь. Опасно идти одной. Нужен кто-то, кто прикроет тебе спину.

— И кто же? — раздраженно спросила она.

— Я.

— Ты? — нахмурилась Рей. Ответ По ее точно не убедил. — Ты не можешь лететь на Мортис. Я не позволю.

— Почему? Если отправимся вместе, то я смогу сражаться рядом с тобой, помогать, — умолял По.

— Потому что я не желаю видеть твою смерть! — выпалила она, явно расстроенная направлением, которое принял разговор. По замер, шокированный.

— По, если пойдешь со мной, ты погибнешь. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты умер у меня на глазах. Ты должен остаться здесь, с Сопротивлением, в безопасности.

По стряхнул с себя оцепенение, сосредоточившись на Рей, и тихо ответил:

— Мы на войне, Рей. И мы все в опасности.

Рей покачала головой:

— В опасности, но если я смогу защитить тебя, то, считай, одержу победу.

— Рей... — начал он. Его сердце разрывалось. Нет, она не могла уйти без...

— Пожалуйста, ради меня, — Рей перебила По. Ее голос был тихим, совсем не таким, как у той упрямицы, которую он знал. Напротив, этот голос звучал надтреснуто. — Позволь мне победить, сознавая, что ты невредим.

— Должен же быть другой выход, — запротестовал По, заранее зная ответ.

— Его нет. Это мое путешествие, и я должна совершить его одна, — несмотря на печальный тон, Рей говорила уверенно. Убежденная, что должна отправиться на Мортис одна. По никак не мог это изменить и лишь сокрушенно вздохнул, не сводя глаз с Рей, словно взглядом мог склонить ее остаться.

Ему вдруг захотелось расплакаться, слезы подступили к глазам. Кажется, происходило прощание, а По не был готов проститься с той, в кого влюбился за последний год.

— По, — сказала она, заметив его блеснувшие слезы. — Я...

— Только не говори мне, что это прощание, — он покачал головой, слезы оставляли дорожки на его щеках.

— Я не могу.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял По. Рей выглядела так, словно сама была готова вот-вот заплакать. — Пожалуйста.

— По, не могу обещать тебе, что мы снова встретимся, — прошептала Рей и погладила его по щеке, стирая слезы. Его злила ее твердая уверенность в принятом решении. Она говорила так, словно собралась умереть, а По не желал ее смерти.

Они прижались лбами друг к другу и крепко обнялись. Рей тоже плакала, слезы медленно стекали по ее лицу. Как хотелось бы По, чтобы у них было время, чтобы у него хватило времени и смелости признаться ей. Если бы в его власти было остановить время и не допустить полета Рей на Мортис, он бы это сделал. Но он не мог.

— Просто скажи, что постараешься.

— Я постараюсь, — согласилась она, едва заметно кивнув и встретившись с По взглядом. Он смотрел в глаза Рей, пытаясь запомнить каждую золотую искорку в них. «Звездная пыль», — как подумал он, впервые заглянув в эти глаза, и сейчас вспомнил. Рей смотрела на него так, словно он был ей дорог, и сейчас По страстно захотелось поцеловать ее. Но он не стал, струсил.

Не успел он опомниться, как Рей прижалась к нему и осторожно коснулась губами его губ. Она словно прочитала мысли По. Ее губы были слегка потрескавшимися, а в поцелуе чувствовался привкус слез. Сейчас По хотелось притвориться, что все в порядке, что над ними не нависали смерть, война и расставание. Чары быстро развеялись. Но По еще чувствовал целомудренное прикосновение губ Рей, даже когда она отстранилась.

— Прощай, По Дэмерон, — выдохнула она через мгновение.

Он ничего не ответил, слишком опечаленный и подавленный. Рей восприняла его молчание как сигнал к действию, надела шлем и залезла в кабину. По, слишком погруженный в мысли о Рей (как всегда — с их самой первой встречи), о том, что она не взяла его с собой, об их прощании, едва расслышал шум двигателя крестокрыла. И потом следил, как Рей вылетает из ангара, как истребитель становится крошечной точкой в небе и исчезает, перейдя на скорость света.

Рей действительно ушла, улетела, и понимание этого сломило его дух. На сердце давила тяжесть, и По знал, что она не исчезнет, пока он не убедится, что Рей в безопасности и, самое главное, жива.

— Вернись ко мне, — прошептал По в надежде, что Рей, где бы она ни была, слышит его.


End file.
